


(Request) Delitoonz: Dancing Jealousy

by Brittbritt765



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Youtube Gaming
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute, Fluff, Jealous, M/M, angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittbritt765/pseuds/Brittbritt765
Summary: Hey guys this story was requested by TrashQueen23 . So this is an Alpha/Omega story, and just so everyone knows this is my first time writing a fanfic like this. Due to that, I'm sorry if some information is wrong or its not good all together. But I've read some of these fanfics, so I should be good hopefully.This is NOT smut.This is a Jealous!Alpha x Omega story.Alpha!CaRtOoNz x Omega!DeliriousPrompt found using: http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/prompts





	(Request) Delitoonz: Dancing Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot from my and my friend's book on Wattpad. This story was a request from TrashQueen23 on there.
> 
> Book: Banana Bus Squad Ship One-shot
> 
> By: The_Fandom_Chicks
> 
> If you guys have a request, feel free to comment here or on our book. Just know that neither of us is very good at writing smut, so for now let's stick to fluff.
> 
> Thank You  
> ~Britt <3

Writer: Britt

Third person POV:

Dances weren't really Luke's thing. The alpha always thought of them as unnecessary school events. He thought the music was always lame. The decorations were usually complete shit. Not to mention the annoying people who actually wanted to attend. Dancing around, drinking alcohol that was snuck in. It all didn't make sense to him, so that's why he never went to one.

But this time he decided to go. Only to this one though.

Why?

Because of a certain omega that he's had his eye on for a little bit. His name was Jonathon. He and Luke have been friends for a while, but only recently he has realized that he actually has feelings for Jon. Just being around the small omega made him excited. Luke loved to talk and make him smile, so when the dance found its way into one of their conversations he couldn't say no.

Jon looked so happy with his response. Smiling one of his brightest smiles, the omega pulled the tall alpha into a hug. Luke only sighed returning the hug, wrapping his arms around Jon's waist as he took in the Omega's scent.

So there Luke was. Standing in front of his mirror. He fixed his light blue jean jacket, rolling up the sleeves to his elbows.

 

He took in a breath as he reached over and grabbed his phone from the desk beside him. A text shown on the screen from a certain someone.

Jon: Hey, is your ass ready yet? lol

Luke chuckled thinking of a response then quickly texts back.

Luke: I'll be ready when I wanna be ready, bitch! lol

He smirked sliding his phone into the back pocket of his black jeans. He looked back at the mirror and fixed his hair a bit until his pocket vibrates. He took out his phone and reads the text:

Jon: I'm not the bitch, u bitch! U better be ready soon cause ur my ride asshole lol

Luke rolled his eyes and responded:

Luke: Yeah yeah I'm on my way. I'll be there in a few

Luke chuckled again and grabbed his keys walking out of his house.

~Time Skip Brought To You By 'TEDDY BEAR!!'~

"Fucking finally! I've been waiting for like 20 minutes." Luke said as Jon entered his car. Jon chuckled, "Yeah yeah let's just go already."

"Fine, but don't forget your seat belt dumbass."

Jon rolled his eyes and laughed putting on his seat belt. "Happy?"

Luke chuckled but stopped as the small omega's scent began to travel to his nostrils. Such a sweet smell. He loved it.

"Hello? Luke?"

Luke snapped out of his thoughts seeing Jon wave his hand in his face.

"What?"

"Are we going or what?"

"Oh....yeah...sorry." Luke chuckled a bit starting the car back up and drove away.

~Another Time Skip Brought To You By 'Fuck you we're cuddling!!!'~ (One of CaRtOoNz Twitter posts xD)

They finally arrived at the school. Many students were walking in and out of the gym entrance. No one was dressed formally since it was just a simple dance.

Luke parked the car in an empty space near the entrance. He sighed turning the engine off and looked up at the gym groaning quietly.

"This is going to be awesome! Come on let's go in!" Jon exclaimed jumping out of the car. 

Luke smiled a bit and sighed getting out as well. Jon grabbed hold of the alpha's hand and dragged him inside.

Bright, colorful light covered the room. Loud music came from the speakers set up on a platform on the other side of the room. Students danced with their friends and lovers. Some being alphas and omegas as well. (Yeah again sorry xD I've never written these types stories so idk much)

Luke looked down at Jon, who was smiling widely as he looked around the room. Luke chuckled. "Have you never been to a dance or something?"

Jon looked at him and shook his head. "No, not really. Is that weird?" Jon laughed a bit.

Luke shook his head. "Nah I don't really go to dances....they're not really my thing."

Jon raised an eyebrow. "Then why'd you agree to come with me?"

Luke's eyes widen a bit and looked away quickly. " Well...uh..." He looked around the room trying to think of what to say, but then he saw to the refreshment table. "The food! The f-food is usually pretty good.." Luke chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Jon looked up at him questionably then smiled. "Really? Well how about I go get us some food then. I'm starving." Luke nodded and watched Jon walk away. 

The alpha sighed in relief making his way to an empty table and sat down. 'Damn..that was close...' Luke thought looking around. As expected, it was pretty lame to him but at least they had a couple good songs this time.

After a minute or two, Luke didn't see Jon looking for him. Curious, he got up from his seat and began looking for him. He made his way towards the refreshment table in hope Jon was there. Pushing past some people, he finally caught sight of the omega. He saw him talking to another guy, which guessing by the scent he was another alpha.

Luke frowned pushing forward and towards them. "Jon!" he shouted over the loud music. Jon quickly turned towards him and backed away a bit sensing the alpha's slight anger. However, the omega smiled. "Hey Luke! This is Evan. He's in my Calculus class."

Luke looked over at him and looked him up and down. "Why were you talking to him?" Evan raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What. Can he and I not talk or something? I mean we're classmates....maybe even friends?" Evan glanced over at Jon with a smile.

Jon laughed a bit and nodded.

"And maybe I just wanted to ask for a dance.." Evan smirked making Luke's blood boil. He grabbed hold of Evan's shirt and pulled him closer. 

"What did you say?" Luke whispered angrily.

Evan raised an eyebrow and gulped slightly. "I-I was going to a-ask if he wanted to d-dance...is that a problem?"

"Yes, it's a very big problem....because he's mine."

Evan's eyes widened a bit and raised his arms in defense. "Okay...Okay, he's yours. I'll leave."

Luke looked him in the eyes and frowned letting him go. "Good now go."

Evan quickly turned and ran through the crowd of dancing people.

The alpha sighed closing his eyes. "So....I'm yours?"

Luke opened his eyes in surprise and turned around. "J-Jon, I-I'm sorry....uh...I just-"

Jon cut him off by chuckling. "It's okay dude....don't worry." Jon smiled as a pink tint found its way to his cheeks. "But....if you wanna make it up to me....how about a dance?" Jon looked down a bit shyly but looked back up at him.

Luke's eyes widened slightly, but he then smiled. "Yeah....sure." 

Jon giggled happily as he grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

 

Hey guys it's Britt!! Hope you guys enjoyed!! Especially TrashQueen23 since they requested this ^-^. But again sorry if it's not very good. I tried my best, but it was a bit hard since I've never written one of these before. But yeah anyways love you guys!! Vote, Comment, and Follow to show support of the book. Also feel free to request stuff.

~Britt <3


End file.
